


Dragon

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: None - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by Mairead Triste and Aristide's "The Dragon".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon

## Dragon

by Persephone

Nothing here is mine.

I know I probably have no business publishing - the only way I can actually do it is that no one here actually knows me. Yes, this is a poem, it wouldn't make much sense to you if you haven't read 'The Dragon', so it's hardly Sentinel based. I feel horribly guilty for abusing a story I absolutly loved for this tiny little thing - and what the hell was I thinking anyway, posting poetry here?   
Still, all feedback is welcome. Even horribly negative feedback, because I'm just trying to grab attention here.

This was inspired by Mairead Triste and Aristide's wonderful story 'The Dragon'. It might contain spoilers for it, and it certainly wouldn't make much sense if you hadn't read it - maybe even if you had. But even if you hated this poem, try the story - it really is great.

* * *

Her teeth are sharp, her smile is bright. You know you haven't a prayer.  
"Do you tremble in the night?  
Do you cower from the light?  
Tell me, do you despair?" 

Her claws are deep inside your soul,  
like burning ice, like chilling fire.  
She'll swallow you, she'll eat you whole, but you cannot turn from the thrall,  
from your one true heart's desire. 

And you answer, for you've got   
no way to run from her.  
Even though you've tried, you've fought, all your efforts were for naught.  
"Yes, my lady. I despair." 

* * *

End Dragon by Persephone: persefone_il@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
